<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another time another place by whatthefridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184199">another time another place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge'>whatthefridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100-word challenges [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Daydreaming, Drabble, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac fantasizes about a wedding with Lydia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100-word challenges [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>teenwolfdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another time another place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: innocence and marry/wed</p><p>
  <a href="https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/637986984702459904/for-teenwolfdrabbles-prompts-innocence-and">{read/reblog on Tumblr}</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac used to daydream about what Lydia would look like in a white wedding gown with her red hair and green eyes behind a lace veil. There’d be white roses in her arms, and she’d be led down the aisle by a father that Isaac only vaguely knew about.</p><p>Despite Lydia’s rejections, Isaac still enjoyed the fantasy in the face of a harsh reality, one where he sat alone in an apartment in France with Allison’s death on his mind.</p><p>When the doorbell rang, Isaac was thrown off both sets of thoughts. He didn’t expect Malia, or her being sick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unintentionally ended up being a prequel sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985370">an earlier drabble with Malia</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>